Las espinas de la rosa azul
by darisu-chan
Summary: Hasta la rosa más bella tiene sus espinas...


No soy dueña de blood +

Nota: en este pequeño fic Diva hablará de todas las espinas que existen en su vida, y de verdad son muchas. Por favor R&R!

Las espinas de la rosa azul

_¡Ay, como los odio! _Dijo Diva realmente enojada al entrar a su cuarto, fue el peor día de su vida, no sólo el estúpido de Kai la rechazó, también estuvo a punto de matar a su querida hermana y tenía que llegar el idiota de Solomon a arruinarlo todo. Por si fuera poco Amshel la regañó por decirle a Kai que estaba embarazada, además de que según él no comía lo suficiente y eso podría ser malo para las bebés… _¡Como si el supiera lo que es mejor para ellas! _Pensó Diva en su frustración; tenía ganas de desahogarse, así que escribió en un intento desesperado para calmarse.

Una reina no debería porque tener que quejarse, su vida debería de ser fácil ya que todos la obedecerían… desafortunadamente mi vida no es así.

Mi vida era como una hermosa rosa azul que crece en un maravilloso jardín, tengo todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, fama, fortuna, hombres guapos a mi alcance, sin embargo en cada rosa hay una espina, en la mía hay demasiadas.

Primero está Amshel, el debería de obedecerme, serme leal, no tratarme como una rata de laboratorio a la que puede hacerle experimentos a cualquier hora del día y sin su consideración. Siempre que sigue mis órdenes lo hace con doble intención, nunca lo hace por hacerme feliz y le importan un comino mis opiniones. A veces me gustaría beberme toda la sangre de su inútil cuerpo. La única razón por la que sigue con vida es porque el tiene el dinero.

Luego sigue James, jura quererme pero yo se que la única razón por la que me protege es para estar bien con Amshel. Se cree que es un gran militar, pero eso pertenece a su pasado, su pasado humano. También no se me puede olvidar decir que me cela, odia cuando pienso en otros. Se cree mi dueño y señor cuando es al revés ¡Yo soy su dueña y señora!... Señora no, mejor señorita, no estoy tan vieja.

Continuemos con Karl, yo en realidad nunca lo he querido y tal vez nunca lo querré, pero él siempre tiende a desobedecer mis órdenes y todo por sus extrañas obsesiones. Él tiene un problema de personalidad múltiple y en varias ocasiones me asusta. Me grita y dice que porque no lo quiero si él me adora, más después persigue a mi hermana jurando amarlo con todo su corazón.

Nathan sólo piensa en mí como una gran estrella, esto no me llega a molestar tanto pues lo cierto es que los demás deberían de pensar así de mí, pero esto se arruina cuando se pone enojón porque los ensayos no salen, ¡como se atreve a gritarle a su reina!

Luego Solomon, creo que es el peor caballero que he tenido. Creía que me amaba, hubiera sido tan afortunada si el caballero más guapo que he tenido se hubiera enamorado de mí, pero como dicen el hubiera no existe, sólo me queda olvidarlo, sería más fácil si la que el ama no fuera mi hermana, mi enemiga. Además de que intentó matarme, ese imbécil.

Kai, Kai, Kai… que tonto eres, pudiste unirte a mí y cuidar a tus sobrinas, las hijas de tu hermana, mas no, tenías que irte diciendo que a él no le gustaría que cambiarás, como si lo conocieras tanto. Pudiste haber tenido niños con Saya, pero no desperdiciaste todo ciegamente sin pensarlo dos veces. Por eso ahora te odio a ti también y espero que no vengas a mí a pedirme ver a tus sobrinas.

Por último la espina más grande de mi vida: mi hermana Saya. No cabe duda que por su culpa aparecieron las otras espinas. La odio tanto, si no hubiera sido por ella yo pude haber vivido como ella en el zoológico, pude haber tenido un padre cariñoso, no un científico loco como compañía, un caballero fiel que me amará más que a nada en el mundo, no un montón de inútiles que en realidad no me quieren.

Ella como desperdicia su vida en intentar matarme, tiene una familia, amigos, conoce lo que se siente ser amada, ella podría tener el mejor de los novios si le diera una oportunidad al tal Haji, incluso podría tener sus propios bebés, pero no todo lo desperdicia en está tonta guerra, de la cual ya estoy harta.

Pero ya no me importan tanto estás espinas, pues pronto seré dichosa con mis hijas y con Saya muerta ya nada me impedirá ser feliz.

Esa fue la última línea que escribió antes de que Amshel la interrumpiera diciendo que debía de estar lista para su cita con el doctor.

Y ¿qué les pareció? Si algo no va con la personalidad de Dia me avisan y yo le hago cambios. Sayonara...


End file.
